


Feel that fire

by MunkUnk



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, mutant drag racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunkUnk/pseuds/MunkUnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drag racing is great; /mutant/ drag racing is the greatest. </p>
<p>Alternately; three times Erik and Charles raced</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel that fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrapollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrapollo/gifts).



"Hey Xavier?" Charles paused mid step, and turned slightly to see one of the other drivers coming toward him, "You were pretty good." he recognized him as Shaw's driver.

"I lost."

"Everyone loses to me." he was a humble one.

"… that's nice?"

Lehnsherr ginned at him suddenly, and extended his hand, "Maybe next time?" slowly Charles caught his hand and nodded, frowning.

=

The helmet hit the ground at his feet so hard it cracked, and Charles jumped letting out an odd sound of angry, confusion; and fear as he slammed his back into the wall, hunched his shoulders and glared at Lehnsherr as he swung his long (long, long) leg over the motorcycle and advanced toward him, pointing at him as if he had any right to do that (Charles had a strange urge to reach out and drag his nails over the back of Lehnsherr's hand).

"You little cheating fool." Lehnsherr snarled; which Charles thought was odd, because shouldn't he be saying bastard?

"I didn't cheat. You lost!"

"You used your telepathy!" Lehnsherr snapped, and Charles cringed, "You aren't supposed to do that! You made me look like some kind of moron!" Lehnsherr exploded, and threw his hands into the air in a dramatic gesture, and Charles eyed the hand closest to him uncertainly (had an urge to press into it).

"Next time" Lehnsherr was saying, and Charles realized he hadn't been paying attention, "I won't play nice." there was something there in his voice, a threat, which made Charles both curious and wary.

=

Usually Charles didn't go to these stupid parties, but Shaw had insisted he come (and if he hadn't showed up it would have seen like he was pouting over Erik's victory). So here he was, pressed against the armrest of the couch; just wanting to slink away. He was receiving far too much attention, and none of it the attention he wanted.

"Good race." he looked up to see Lehnsherr (Erik; and his heart fluttered at the sight) standing there grinning down at him, "For a bit there I thought you had me beat."

"So did I." Charles admitted with a soft smile, which he hoped was inviting; and must have been because Erik sat next to him, close enough that his thigh was pressed against Charles',

"I brought you a drink." it was only after Erik said so that Charles noticed the second dark blue martini glass,

"Oh! Thank you-" Charles reached out and took the proffered cup, but kept his eyes on Erik's, he was about to say something when he noticed Erik's wide, wide, amused grin; the mischievous glint in his eyes, and slowly Charles dropped his eyes to the glass, "… milk?"

"Creme." Erik said, and then he laughed, which was slightly aggravating, until he felt Erik's feather light touch in his hair; short fingernails carefully skritching across the back of his ear. Unable to help himself Charles tilted his head into the touch, rubbing against the hand there; without warning he felt that old familiar deep rumbling start inside.

The cushions dipped slightly and Erik leaned in closer, "Do you do that _everytime_ you're _enjoying_ something?" he whispered, and Charles felt his mouth go dry,

"You would be surprised over how easy it is to get me to purr." Charles tipped his head to the side slightly, so that his nose brushed Erik's, and he smiled, "If you've somewhere we can go… I'd love to show you just how well I can ride."

The grin on Erik's lips stretched impossibly, and he chuckled, "Let's go, ketsele." Erik said winking,

"Ketsele?" Charles repeated as he started to stand up,

"Pussycat." Erik purred playfully as he reached out and caught Charles' tail, enjoying the startled noise from the other man as he, too stood up, "Suits you well." he added when Charles glared at him,

"Don't do that again."

Arching a challenging brow Erik dipping his hand down to catch Charles' tail which was swishing through the air; only to have Charles turn quickly and catch his arm, sinking his teeth into it, not hard enough to break the skin, but a clear warning. Laughing breathlessly Erik wrapped an arm around, a now embarrassed and trying to slink away, Charles, and dragged him into his chest, "Feisty. I liked that." he murmured before dipping down to press a kiss to Charles' lips.


End file.
